onepiecefairytailfandomcom-20200214-history
Acnologia
Acnologia, also known as The Black Dragon and The Dragon King, and fearsomely reputed as The Black Dragon in the Book of Apocalypse, is a cataclysmically powerful Dragon Slayer who transformed into a Dragon, that assaulted the Fairy Tail core Mages on Tenrou Island in the Year X784. He is also one of the two primary antagonists of the Fairy Tail series. Profile and Stats Name: Acnologia Alias: The Black Dragon, The Black Dragon in the Book of the Apocalypse, The Dragon King Origin: Fairy Tail Age: 400+ Classification: Dragon, Human/First Generation Dragon Slayer (originally) Gender: Male Height: 1700 cm (55'9") Weight: 453.5 kg (1000 lbs) Eye Color: White Status: Active Powers and Abilities: Dragon Slayer Magic, Flight, Immense Speed, Immense Durability, Immense Strength, Manipulation Immunity, Immense Magic Power Class: Apex Attack Potency: Large Island level Speed: Massively Hypersonic with Massively Hypersonic+ flight speed Lifting Strength: At least Class T Striking Strength: At least Class EJ Durability: Large Island level Stamina: Nigh-Infinite Range: Hundred Meters Intelligence: Unknown Background Appearance As a Dragon, Acnologia is mastodonic, and has an entire upper body covered in black, round, scales, which, in turn, are decorated by spiraling, blue markings. His lower body, specifically his chin, chest, stomach, inner tail, thighs, and arms, are gray in color, and appear to be rather smooth. Acnologia's eyes are white and beady, and his head is round and blunt with four, large, elongated plates extending backward. Acnologia's mouth is full of razor-sharp teeth, and, attached to his chin, is a protrusion that resembles an arrowhead. His large wings are feathery in appearance, akin to a bird's, and very similar to fellow Dragon Grandeeney's. The scales disappear at the end of Acnologia's tail, which, in itself, ends in a stinger-esque shape. Personality Four hundred years ago, Acnologia was a ruthless, bloodthirsty and violent person. He killed any and all Dragons he could, ignoring the fact that many were his comrades. In the present, Acnologia is a recluse who wants nothing to do with humans, in spite of the fact that he was once a human. As Zeref puts it, he sees other humans as nothing more than insects, ignoring any and all attempts by them to converse, which suggests that Acnologia is highly arrogant. However, inversely, Acnologia's motives are also shrouded in mystery. Insights into his wishes have only been touched upon by outside sources, which include his vague desire to fight against humanity, as well as face an opponent strong enough to give him a real challenge. Plot Powers and Abilities Dragon Slayer Magic: As one of the first humans who entered the Dragon Civil War, Acnologia was also one of the first Dragon Slayers brought into existence. Over time, however, as he slayed many Dragons, he himself was, eventually, turned into a Dragon due to the overuse of his Lost Magic, though he retains the ability to shift back into human form at will. It is currently unknown exactly which element Acnologia employs in his casting of Dragon Slayer Magic, however his Dragon Slayer Magic grants him the ability to reap the souls of Dragons, leaving them in a half-dead state. *'Dragon's Roar': Like all Dragons and Dragon Slayers, Acnologia can perform a Dragon's Roar, incorporating his respective element into the attack. While which element Acnologia employs is currently unknown, the blast was powerful enough to "completely eradicate" Tenrou Island and imprint a giant crater into the ocean. Flight: Acnologia possesses the ability to fly, using his large wings to travel great distances, maneuver high up in the air, and perform aerial assaults on those below him. Immense Speed: Whether on the air or ground, Acnologia can move at speeds far greater than the speed of sound (which is currently at Mach 1), and close several gaps between him and his opponents within several seconds. Immense Durability: Acnologia is capable of shrugging off attacks from extremely powerful Mages like Erza Scarlet, Laxus Dreyar, and Mirajane Strauss, as well as from Natsu Dragneel, Gajeel Redfox, and Wendy Marvell, the latter three using their Dragon Slayer Magics, all their Magics having absolutely no effect on the Black Dragon. Later on, it is shown how even other Dragons of Igneel's caliber have high difficulty harming Acnologia in any noteworthy way, him taking the full force of Igneel's massive fire breath attack and emerging unscathed as if nothing happened. However, it should be noted that Igneel had already had his soul taken by Acnologia and was in a severely weakened state when the two of them fought. Immense Strength: Given his immense size, Acnologia is easily capable of reducing a substantially-sized area to rubble by simply landing on top of it. As a testament to his immense strength, Acnologia can engage in a head-on physical confrontation with Makarov in his Giant form and easily gain the upper hand. According to Gildarts Clive, despite the amazing feats Acnologia performed on Tenrou Island, the Dragon wasn't using the same level of strength as he was during their brief confrontation. Rather, Gildarts noted that the Black Dragon was toying around with every last one of them. Manipulation Immunity: According to Future Rogue, Acnologia is immune to Dragon Tamer Magic. Immense Magic Power: Even for a Dragon, Acnologia's Magic Power is said to be vastly overwhelming to the point for all combatants from the Straw Hat Pirates, Team Natsu, the Red Lotus, and the Marines, including several Master-level combatants, being awed, sweating, and mostly, scared at his monstrous might. Much stronger than initially assumed to be, even after apparently going toe-to-toe with Igneel, the "Fire Dragon King", in combat (although Igneel's power was quickly dwindling due to the years he was sealed), Zeref comments that Acnologia is still waiting for someone to truly challenge him, implying that he was possibly holding back in his bout with the Fire Dragon King. Additionally, Zeref at one point has stated that Acnologia could rule the world with his power (which he was able to do in Future Rogue's timeline). Weaknesses *High arrogance Relationships Dragons Igneel Igneel is Acnologia's most dangerous enemy and one of the last dragons he had slain. Natsu Dragneel Zeref Dragneel Humanity As a Dragon, Acnologia despises all of humanity and views them as nothing more than "worthless insects". Fairy Tail Guild Battles * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Dragons Category:Antagonists Category:Caster Magic Users Category:Lost Magic Users Category:Apex Category:Fairy Tail Characters